Too Much Love and Chocolate
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Valentines is near and love is the air or so we think? A wild party is going to take place soon, so who will be taking who? TysonxHilaryxKai? ChiefxEmilyxMax? MariamxReixMariah?.The Majestics and Saint Shields are also invited!PARTY!Fear the fangirls Kai
1. Hate or Love

_After my other Beyblade crossover was a complete failure (9000+ words and only 3 reviews from the same person)I have decided to start another story hoping it'll be more popular :D this story is inpired by a few I readI hope you like it_

**Chapter 1: Hate or Love**

**3rd person POV -The Granger Kendo household**

"Tyson what are you doing?" Hilary yelled in frustration.

Tyson was lying down on the ground his eyes swirling in dizziness. It was a bright and beautiful day for the Beybreakers to be practicing. However to Tyson it looked much brighter than usual since he got his senses knocked out of him, if he _had _any that is. I mean if he did he would have been more careful commanding Dragoon, hence avoiding the accident. Dragoon accidentally bounced off its target and slashed through a branch, which was incontinently located over Tyson's head.

Max immediately rushed over to Tyson and held up three fingers.

"Tyson how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked quickly.

"Fingers? Like chicken fingers? I'm starved" Tyson responded densely, obviously still oblivious.

"Tyson you have to learn to be more careful," Hilary huffed as she put her hands firmly on her hips.

"Oh Hilary, you have nice watermelons can I have some?"

"UG!"

A powerful echo of her hand making swift contact with Tyson's face, could have been heard for miles. Her face flushed with crimson blush.

"Oh dang what happened?" Tyson asked finally coming too.

Rei stooped down to Tyson.

"You thought that Hilary had watermelons," Rei whispered, but not quietly enough.

"What do you mean by that!" Hilary shrieked.

"Not like _that_ Hilary," Max chuckled, then coughed, trying to be innocent.

"Yea right," Hilary grumbled glaring at him.

Max continued to cough.

Tyson rubbed his aching cheek.

**Hilary's POV**

My insides still felt like they were floating around,

I can't believe Tyson made that comment. How humiliating, why would he say something like that? Watermelons? Ug he didn't even know what he as saying.

I turned my back away from him and the gang, with my hands folded tightly at my chest. I could hear Max giggling and yuking it up behind me.

"Haha good one Rei, watermelons," Max laughed and wheezed in delight. The silly blonde, that was what he was. He had a cute cat like smile and bright blue eyes, you couldn't

help but like him, but his ghung-ho attitude could be a bit annoying .

I felt my cheeks getting warm again, I looked down at my near flat chestedness. Oh please, just cause Rei's girlfriend Mariah has humon.. .. ug why am I even thinking about this,

why do I even care? I slapped myself mentally.

"Hey Hilary it's ok come back and watch us practice," Rei called to me.

He smiledshowing a sharp tooth in the corner of his mouth. It was very fitting to him, made him look like atiger, along with his long black ponytail. I really didn't want to go back,

I was stillabit flustered but I tried my best and bravely walked back to the crew. I can't believe Tyson made a comment like that.

Ug Tyson what a waste of my precious thoughts.

"Ok let's try that again, this time without any stupid errors" Chief said impatiently, fixing his glasses on the top of his head.

He was the kind of nerdy one, with a neat white collared shirt and a tie to match. His bangs were so long we weren't exactly sure how he was able to see, they covered his eyes practically. Obviously he was too young and innocent to get the joke. Good for him.

I watched Tyson as he excitedly launched his beyblade in the bey-dish. His long navy blue ponytail flapped behind him, as a cool breeze blew, his matching eyes were bright with determination. That's the only thing I could admire about him, he was fearless, brave and bold.

"Eeeepppp," I shrieked as sharp object nearly grazed my precious face.

"Whoops," Max sweatdropped. His beyblade, Draciel had been knocked from the bey-dish. Though on the ground it maintained its rotation, then retreated into Max's hands.

"Sorry Hil." He apologized sheepishly.

"What in the heck is going on today, all of you guys are being really sloppy," Kai grunted standing upright and asserted, not looking very pleased.

Kai was a real serious guy, he was easily annoyed and mostly grumpy. His thoughts always seemed to be somewhere, he was a real loner. However he had a huge fan girl club at school, poor thing, I can predict that his death will be in the near future.

As I was thinking, before my thoughts were rudely interrupted before I was slashed to bits, by a not so bitty bitbeast. that was all I can admire about Tyson. Everything else about him was as useless as a male.. oh nevermind.

"Hilary next time you should stand some distance away," Tyson said, sticking out his tongue a bit at me.

I growled a bit at him.

"Hey dawgs, what's shaking. I thought you dudes can use a break, dig?"

I knew that accent anywhere, it was Tyson's grampa, Mr. Granger who preferred that we all called him gramps. He had brought out some sweet, ice cold lemonade with plenty of ice in it. Yes.. plenty of ice. It was a bit hot and Tyson was practicing very hard all day, he could use it.

"Thanks gramps," I said with a cunning grin on my face.

I hastily took a glass and chugged it down in one gulp. I watched as the rest of the crew took their own glasses and drank thirstily.

I looked at the ice in my glass.

"T-bone better not drink it so fast, or ya might get yourself a brain freeze," Gramps chuckled at his grandson.

Ah yes Tyson _needed_ some ice, lots of it.

"Ahh..! Hilary! What the!" Tyson shrieked as I poured a glass of cold ice down the back of his shirt. He danced around a bit shaking his shirt rapidly to get the ice out.

Everyone went into a fit of laughter including me.

_H__ope you enjoyed R/R i have the other chapters already writtena nd waiting to be published._


	2. Valentine Party

_I'm kind of getting scared now cause so far my reviwers have made it clear to me that they want Hilary and Kai to be a couple but personally I like Hilary and Tyson!Nuuu but just for fun I'm going to make it both ways xD I don't wanna get anyone upset.This means I may have to rethink how I'm going to end the story. Tell me are my chapters too short?I'm afriad that if I make them long like my other stories I might bore my audience xD_

**Chapter 2: Valentines Party**

**Tyson's POV -Monday Morning**

"Aww man I really don't like going to school," I thought aloud. I was up all night practicing and went to bed like 2am in the morning, how could I have forgotten it was a school night.

I ran as fast as I could to get to my classroom, the bell had gone, but maybe by some miracle I would get to class before the teacher got there. Then she wouldn't even know I was late. Yes that is what I'll do, dive into my seat before the teacher comes then everything will be..

"Tyson Granger, you are late again!"

Hilary stomped her foot loudly against the floor. Everyone in the class was silent, most likely in fear. I knew it, she was waiting for me, in the front of the class by the teacher's desk. I have faced evil abnormalities and abominations in my life, especially when it came to beyblading, but this has got to be the worst one that I will never ever conquer.

"Hilary why don't you just be quiet, I'm only late like 3 minutes," I grumbled standing in the doorway.

"4" a voice said behind me. It was our teacher Miss Sizkira Kari. I gulped, screwed as usual, and as usual my usual 'screwed as usual' screwedness was caused by her. I can see her grinning in delight, as I was sentenced to 2 extra hours of staying late after school, cleaning the chalk boards and dusters. Just because she was class president, didn't mean she had to boss me around

I hated her; she was horrible she always did this to me on purpose. We went to our seats; I usually sit in front of her, behind Max and between Ray and Emily.

"You are such a bitch," I muttered as I sat in front of her.

"Ahem.. _The _bitch thank you very much." Hilary replied smiling in satisfaction..

**3rd person POV - Cafeteria**

It was midday that day and everyone was at the cafeteria chattering about. The special today was the mushroom and onion pizza or mac and cheese, with a choice of a salad or fries.

"Like oh my gosh have you heard about Tiff's Valentine's party, it is suppose to be so cool," Mariah exclaimed, taking a sip of her cherry coke. Mariah wasn't really Ray's girlfriend officially like Hilary had said, but the two were really close. Mariah had her pink hair let loose but she still had that pink bow in her hair which made her look like she had cat ears. She was really beautiful; her eyes were golden and bright like the morning sun. She wore a chinese-looking sleeveless top and a pink miniskirt with frills at the bottom.

"Yea should be cool," Hilary muttered munching on a fry.

"What's wrong Hilary got no one to go with ya?" Mariah winked.

Hilary blushed a bit, she knew well enough she had no one to go with. Not many of the guys in her school were good looking, or seem to be her type.

"Hey what about you Em?" Hilary asked knowing the answer she was already going to get.

"I _don't_ go to parties, I'm going to stay home and catch up on some research," Emily answered concisely. She was the nerdy one out of the girls, her orange hair was barely shoulder length and she wore a simple white and orange collared shirt and a cute tennis skirt to match. Even though she looked like a nerd she was pretty tough and was confident in anything she did.

"Oh please Emily there is no way we are letting you sit this one out again," Mariah sighed.

"Miss Tate sent me some new findings on a particular bit-beast and she wanted me to study them more closely," Emily picked at her salad, evading the black olives and other unidentified objects she might have been able to pick out.

"Ohhh Max's mom, you guys work really closely together," Mariah grinned then took the last bite out of her pizza.

"Yes we do."

"Ug Emily do you even know what Mariah is getting at?" Hilary giggled.

"Um, getting at what?" Emily looked at Hilary and Maria in confusion.

"Duh what about you and teh blonde one, his mom already likes you. Why not go to the party with him" Mariah said.

"Please our interests are completely…"

"Completely?" Hilary urged her to finish.

"Not so different," Mariah finished for her.

Speak of the devil.

"Heyyyy guys!" the blonde one greeted, then plopped himself right beside Emily who appeared not to be bothered. He was followed by Tyson, Rei and Zeo. Zeo was also a good friend of the gang, he had long flowing aqua hair and gorgeous eyes to match.Did I mention he was good looking.Another ladies man in the school.

"Ewww," Tyson teased as he saw Hilary.

"Like gag me with a spoon," Hilary snorted back.

"Aww come on you guys will you just get along," Ray sweatdropped trying to calm them down.

"Are you guys going to that Valentine party?" Zeo asked nicely.

The girls just looked at each other for awhile. Mariah said definitely, Hilary said Maybe and Emily said No. Then each of the girls glared at each other for the other's response.

"Ug what about you guys?" Hilary asked.

Surprisingly they all chorused the same response. They had no idea.Guys..

"I'm not too much into this Valentine stuff," Tyson said folding his arms and looking up at the ceiling.

"The only thing Tyson likes is Valentine chocolates," Hilary commented and rolled her eyes.

The bell for classes rang, they saw Kai retreating into the hallway followed by a swarm of fangirls shrieking and squealing in his poor head.

"OMG Kai go to the Valentine party with me!"

"OMG your hair is soo sexy what do you put in it!"

"Kai father my children!"

Emily got up from her table with her tray and muttered something like 'How pathetic' and walked off. Ray might have been a victim of the absolute terror of fangirls, lucky for him though Mariah was there. If any girl came even close to Ray there was bound to be a cat-fight.. literally.

_If I continue making my chapters like this the story might end up having like 20+ chapters xD. Tell me if I should make them longer or keep you in suspense 3. Btw I did some major research on beyblade characters and for the fun of it I'm putting in other characters from The Majestics ( Oliver is so Sexah) Team Psychic and Saint Shields to spice things up a bit. Oh No competition! dun dun dun I'm not telling you anymore you have to read further on xD_


	3. The Kiss

_fweee! Ok this chapter and the next might be a little less funny and more romantic :0 Cause Valentines is coming soon for them and I'm kinda running out of Jokes.. hmm who should I put together Kai and Hilary ( which I don't like) or Tyson and Hilary ( my favorite) xD maybe I'll put a little bit of both >> I like making my stories according to the reader's interest xD_

****

**Chapter 3: The Kiss**

**Kai's POV -After School**

I was walking down the hallway after school, thinking deeply about a new beyblading strategy. It was a bit quiet since most of the students had gone home

I need to figure out a way for Dranzer to become more agile but still maintain enough weight to..

"Hi Kaii" a cute but annoying voice squealed at me.

I stopped and looked at the girl.

Girls.

I didn't fuss over them, but they fussed over me. Why?

"Hello," I replied blandly then tried to push myself passed her to be on my way.

"Hey don't shrug me off, talk to me, I promise I won't be like those other pathetic girls, give me a chance," she rambled on tagging behind me like a puppy. She had shoulder-length hazel hair and bright emerald eyes. Oh now I remember her…. Tiffany, that girl hosting the so called party-of-the-year. Forget about planning a new beyblading strategy, right now I had to plan my method of escape. Perhaps I'll just jump out of the window and end this misery. Too bad we were only the first floor.

"Hi Kai" another girl called to me. I was relieved when I saw Hilary standing in the second classroom doorway from me. At least I knew she wouldn't be a problem, I knew for a fact she wasn't like the rest of the girls.

"Ug what do you want," Tiffany snorted a her.

"What do you want? Stop hounding onto Kai like a pathetic lapdog," Hilary shot back placing her hands on her hips. I like it when she did that; the only girl I'd like is one who shows authority.

"What you want Kai to yourself?" Tiffany grinned.

This would be a good time for me to leave, however somehow I wanted to stay.

"Hey Kai," Tiffany said so lovingly at me "I made these for you." She pulled out a small box with pink paper tissue in it, it had four cookies in it.

"Come on try one," she smiled happily pushing it in my face. What was I suppose to do?

"It's probably poison," Hilary muttered below breath, looking up at the ceiling.

Tiffany pretended she didn't hear.

I know that people look at me as a cold hearted person, a loner, a grumpy miserably guy, but I had my reasons. Somehow I hated showing that side of me around girls so I took a cookie from the box.

Tiffany bounced up and down and squealed in delight as I ate it.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I hope you like it, it's my specialty almond and chocolate,"

"Almond?" I echoed.

"Yea, you like almonds?" she asked all perky again.

My stomach began doing summersaults and tying itself into knots, I think I was going to puke

"I'm allergic to almond," I coughed and gagged then ran straight to bathroom.

This what I get for being nice.

**Hilary's POV**

"Ug look what you did," I yelled at Tiffany.

"Well how was I supposed to know he was allergic to almonds? Oh well." she shrugged and left. Pfft, what a whore. To think that I'll go to her party, so what if she had a huge mansion and a swimming pool, she's a spoilt brat.

Anyways what was I doing in the doorway 4:00pm in the afternoon, a whole hour after school ended? Looking for Tyson. As class president it is my responsibility he doesn't run away from his punishment like he usually does. He claimed he went into the storeroom to get a broom to sweep the classroom, however that was a whole 3 minutes ago! If he ran away again I swear he will never hear the end of it from me. I sighed.

I went looking for Tyson and met up with Kai slouched against the wall looking sick. Too bad the nurse had already left for the day.

"Kai are you ok?" I asked in concern running over to him.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" he snorted.

"Here let me get you some soda," I hurried to a vending machine around the corner and got him a coke, usually soda helps with an unsettled stomach. I was in such a hurry coming back that while opening the can I tripped, fell and splashed it all over Kai.

"Epp I'm sorry!" I cried.

Kai just sat against the wall with a blank stare at me, dripping with coke all over his face and hair.

If any of his fangirls had seen what I have done they would be like

"OMG you splashed coke all in his gorgeous hair! For that you must die biotch!"

Thank godness everyone else went home, the last thing I needed to deal with was his psycho fangirls.

"I'm soo sorry Kai, let me get something to clean it off," I mumbled in embarrassment, he must have been really pissed off. I quickly got him a handkerchief I usually kept in my bag and started dapping soda from his hair. He just sat there.

"I am so sorry, so sorry" I repeated again and again pathetically.

I wiped some soda from the sides of his face.

"Go to the bathroom you need to wash it off before it gets sticky," I told him.

I didn't realize it but as I was cleaning off his face, my face was awkwardly close to his.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever Kai just tilted his head up towards me and kissed me on the lips.

WHAT IN SWEET MOTHER OF….! I yelled mentally. Kai was actually kissing me! Was I kissing him!What in the hell was he thinking! Why is he kissing me! Am I kissing back? Oh my gosh I think I'm going to pass out!

When we broke from the short but what seemed like forever kiss and I was dumbfounded, I stood up quickly and looked behind me.

There was Tyson standing there.

Just standing there.

I swear he looked as he if he was shaking a bit. His eyes and mouth were opened wide with shock.

He just stood there.

I stood there.

Neither of us said anything. Then Kai folded his arms and said,

"Hilary can you get me another soda please?"

Tyson then clenched his fists at his side and yelled at me at the top of his lungs.

"That is so gross!" and ran off.

_( poor Tyson anyways read on_.)


	4. Attack of the Fangirls!

_Moving on Now. I decided to update 2 chapters at once cause I've written the story so far ahead and I want you guys to read. Would you believe my mom was actually reading the story. yea. She liked it even though she has no idea what beyblade was sovI had to explain alot of things to her. Including how to pronounce certain names. Speaking of Names is Ray's name spelt Rei or Ray. Cause I remember once reading a fanfic I saw it spelt Rei and now I'm seeing it mroe commonly spelt as Ray? Anyways I'm going to change the spelling to Ray fr__om now on I think._

**Chapter 4: Attack of the fangirls**

( _hardly any of the beyblade fics have sweet little Kenny in it. (_ )

I was there taking stats of Max's and Ray's bitbeasts, after school. It was getting late and we were about to wrap it up, the sun was already setting.

"Alright Drigger return," Ray called, his beyblade obediently retreated back into his hand.

Max did the same.

"Too bad Tyson missed practice," Max sighed placing his hands behind his head.

"Yea he had to stay after school a bit," Rei explained.

"So Chief how's the stats," Max asked.

I reviewed the latest data from the last battle, Dizzy and I had collected.

"Um yes Drigger's defense had dropped below its regular standard on that last move Ray tried to pull off. Ray you might need to work on keeping yourself covered incase the enemy sees through your strategy and hits you before you have a chance to attack, and Max the new rings you put in your blade seem to increase the rate of rotation in your blade but it makes it unsteady, if you were attacked at the right angle and time it would completely throw you off, you might wanna wait a bit before using that ring." I replied not even glancing away from the screen.

"Will do Chief," Max gave me a thumbs up and grinned.

"Yea other than that you guys were great," Dizzy complimented.

"Hii Ray!" a high pitched voice yelled across the field. It was Mariah running towards Ray, she squealed and threw her arms around him. He smiled and hugged back. I turned away from them and proceeded shutting down my laptop.

Ray is so lucky, how'd he get such a pretty girl like Mariah?

"Cya Chief!" Rei and Mariah waved

"Bye Chief cya tomorra!" Max said also.

"Ok bye," I replied quickly, then folded the laptop away and headed home.

Girls are very odd to me, I don't understand them. It wasn't until recently I was thinking about this. I knew that this was coming, stupid hormones.

"Gah!" I nearly tripped over a rock.

Yea but I guess girls aren't for me, Ray Max and the other guys are all so good-looking, they can probably any girl they wanted. I'm just the nerdy, dorky, short guy in the group.

**Hilary's POV**

The next morning when I entered class everyone was pointing at me and giggling. Did they know about the incident with Kai? If so, I was so dead. What was even more shocking was that for once in his life he had come to school early, and even more shocking before me.

"Well congratulations Mr. Granger," I said to Tyson.

He didn't look at me. The whole class just looked at us and 'ooohed at how Tyson was giving me the cold shoulder, ug how humiliating. Was this about Kai? I'll just explain to him that this was an accident, but I don't know how long he was there? How do you explain that a kiss was an accident? I know, I'll say; remember when you knocked your head and though I had watermelons, well Kai hit his head and thought my lips were pepsi and tried to drink them. Ahahaha, ok that idea was lame.

"Tyson what's the matter with you? Talk to me," I bent over and whispered agitatedly at him.

Tyson just had his chin in his hand and stared into space.

"That's the pathetic whore who seduced Kai! She and Kai was making out in the school halls after school," A curly blonde hair bimbo stormed into the classroom. She was followed by 5 or 6 girls. It didn't take me long to realize it was the psychopathic Kai fangirl club, from class 9B. I only had one phrase running through my mind. 'Oh…shit'.

Their eyes were burning with vengeance, and they were well armed with 1 inch, double coated, cherry red, finger nails.

The bell rang, fortunately for me.

"We will deal with you later!" she grunted and tapped her cheap shoes at me.

I turned my attention to the class who was staring at me in shock. Most of the girls just giggled and snickered in delight, I'm sure that I was going to be the gossip for the rest of the week. Tyson on the other hand looked like he was going to have a spaz attack, I sat behind him quickly before the teacher came in, my heart was about to leap out my throat.

**Emily POV- During Recess**

I was relaxing under the shade of a tree with one of my most favorite associates, The Chief. He was the only person that I could have truly associated with, in terms of research and the study of bit-beasts.

"This is incredible," he commented.

I had given him a disk with data on a new artificially created bit-beast we were working on back at BBA headquarters.

"Yes it is called Celsius, a very powerful bitbeast capable of lightning fast agility, so fast an opponent wouldn't even see it in a bey-dish," I explained shortly to him.

"I See," he said typing away on his laptop examining every piece of data on the disk.

I leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at what he was looking at, strangely enough I seemed intrigued by the smell of his hair. Freshly washed? Why am I even thinking about this? Ug forget it.

"Like are you going to that party? Who are you taking? Yada yada yada," We heard a couple girls say as they waltz passed us.

I stuck my tongue out.

"Party smarty," I commented.

"mm.." was Kenny's response.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Kenny repeated, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"The party, Valentines Day?" Emily clarified patiently.

"Parties are not my thing, as for Valentines I really don't have anyone, you know," Kenny sighed, then for once actually looked up from the computer and at me.

I felt kind of sorry for him, and myself actually. He smiled a bit at me. He was kind of cute, I mean sure he had a pair of glasses on his head and it appeared that his only true love was the laptop, but he was really nice. How can he not have anyone?

"Emily," I heard someone whisper.

Hilary quickly slid beside me and looked over her shoulder a dozen times.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Those fangirls, they are out to kill me!" Hilary whispered again a bit louder this time.

"They'll get over it," I frowned

"What do you mean they'll get over it!" Hilary yelled. Her expression suddenly turned to one of fear to one of contemplation. Then she looked at me then Kenny then back at me and grinned suggestively.

"Ahh I see. Kenny why don't you and Ems go to the Valentine party together?" Hilary suggested bluntly.

Kenny and I just turned away and blushed at the same time.

"You you guys have so much in common in terms of interest and personality, you guys will make an adorable… oh shit," Hilary got up in a panic leaving her sentence hanging, thank goodness.

"There she is! Get her! She must pay for her terrible crimes!" the curly blonde one thundered over the school grounds. Hilary was off faster then you could say " " Yes she was gone that fast.

The bell rang indicting that the school's recess session was over, thank goodness, another minute and Kenny and I might have been sitting together in awkwardness. We left for our classes without saying another word.

_Aww ok I know people who believe in Emily and Chef must be fuming but honestly Chief and Emily make a cuter couple. I mean Kenny is already obsessed with the BBA headquaters and the beyblading techno they have ( lol techno) Max and Emily xD is just so odd. I'm going to be mixing up a lot of couples in the story and you won't know who will end up with who until the very last chapter! AHAHAH_


	5. Where in the heck did they come from?

_Fwee moving on now :3_

**Chapter 5: Where in the heck did they come from?**

**3rd POV-After school**

The bell indicating that school was over rang and students flooded the hallways.

"Ahem excuse me all, I'm having a Valentines party at my house Friday night!" Tiffany announced proudly in the halls, her two followers were giving out flyers with more information. Even though Valentines was actually on Thursday it would be a school night so the party would be on Friday instead, from 8 to whatever time they could stay out.

"Alright Party!" Max exclaimed as he was handed a flyer.

"Who will you take with you?" Mariah asked.

"Myself," Max laughed.

"Oh please," Hilary rolled her eyes.

Tyson suddenly brushed past them avoiding eye contact, especially with Hilary. Hilary had been avoiding Kai ever since that incident, but she knew eventually she had to set facts straight.

"Tyson," Hilary called to him. He just ignored her. She was about to go after him when she was faced another problem.

"Aha there she is!" Hilary heard a girl yell across the halls. The psychopath Kai fangirls.

"Better run Hilary," Emily said.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Hilary grumbled then tried to flee through the crowd.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Zeo, Emily and Mariah went outside and hung out awhile on school grounds. Eventually Hilary showed up.

"Ah there you are," They heard voice call to them.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hilary squealed in delight.

"Mariam!" Hilary exclaimed, then ran over jumping up and hugging her friend.

"Hi Mariam," Rei and Max greeted.

Mariam was from the Saint Shields, she had long dark purple hair tied in a ponytail behind her, olive eyes and a red bandana over her forehead. Hilary introduced her to Mariah and Emily.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I dunno just thought I drop by for a visit," she replied in a smile.

"Where are you my daring moonflower?" they heard another voice call from the other side of the school. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh crap, he's here!" Mariam exclaimed, looking around in a panic.

"Whose here?" Ray asked.

Suddenly a blonde hair and blue eyed boy revealed himself, he was wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt and over it was a red short collared jacket.

"Great mother of Italy!" he exclaimed as she saw Tyson and the others.

"My, my isn't it the Beybreakers," he grinned.

"Who are you again?" Rei asked.

"Oh my gosh it's Enrique, you know from the Majestics, remember back in Europe!" Max said trying to jog Ray's memory.

"Ug you guys know this dork!" Mariam exclaimed

"Yea, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"Would you believe he's been following me for the past week! I went to Italy to visit some friends and take part in this beyblade tournament they had there, ever since then he's been following me around! He followed me all the way back to Japan!" Mariam explained furiously.

"From the moment I saw her, her radiant beauty has intrigued me I couldn't help but.. GAH!" Enrique was smacked behind the head by another guy. He fell face first to the ground

The other guy took Mariam's hands in his, "Don't bother with him mademoiselle, come away with me back to France," Mariam just faced away in defeat and turned to the other guys who were sweatdropping in confusion and disbelief.

"Oliver is that you?" Tyson asked. It had to be since he had olive green hair that blue hat with the air goggles in it and well fitted fancy European wear.

"Ah you guys" he said, then dropped Mariam's hands and went over to Hilary.

"Oh my, my I ask what your name might be Miss?" he said taking up Hilary's hand in a graceful kiss.

"Tyson? Who are these people?" Hilary said sweatdropping turning to him for answers, but Tyson was burning up and looked like he was going to have another spaz attack.

Max was rubbing Tyson's shoulder saying "Calm down, calm down"

"Arrrrgg!" Enrique growled holding his face which was caked with dirt.

Emily shook her head and muttered under her breath again "How pathetic"

Enrique pushed Oliver away and flipped his hair in front of Hilary and offered her a flower.

"Go on a date with me and I will buy you anything you want, clothes, jewelry." he offered

"Back off I was here first!" Oliver grumbled as he tried to push Enrique away.

Suddenly they were both knocked on the head by the edge of a tennis racket by another guy. This guy had long spikey red hair that stood straight up.

"What are you guys doing! We have a major European tournament coming up in 3 months and you are out chasing girls!" Too bad his words fell unto deaf ears since he had knocked both Oliver and Enrique out cold.

"Herrrrre's Johnny!" Max joked.

Johnny looked up and recognize them.

"Oh you guys," he said in gruff voice.

_More to come xD not much to say_


	6. Battling it out for love

_OMG _

_Kit Anika- Wildmage__are you serious! They took out the Majestics from G revolution! Who was the bitch who did that! Arrgg >>; So uncool  
anyways movin on xD. (I love saying that )_

**Chapter 6: Battling it out for Love**

**Max's POV- At a Restaurant with the rest of the guys.**

I was really excited to see the guys from The Majestics, they are really cool. We decided to go hang out a fancy restaurant, courtesy of

Oliver. It was the 10 of us, 6 guys 4 girls.

"Yes I'll have this and one of this and this looks good" Tyson pointed out as he ordered to the waitress.

"Tyson can you have some self control!" Hilary yelled at him from across the table.

"Hmmppff, Speak for yourself," he grunted.

Hilary seemed to be a bit flustered and turned her head away from him. Hmm was something going on that I didn't know about?

"So where's Robert?" Ray asked.

"You know him, he doesn't really bother with us often, I had to come all the way down from Europe just to get Enrique and Oliver,"

Johnny answered then glared angrily at them. They just grinned and turned their attantion back to Mariam.

I myself turned my attention to the girls with us. Mariah is cute, but I already know there is something going on with her and Ray, so

she is out of the question. Hilary is really cute too, but I heard a rumor that her and Kai were at it, so too bad for that. Mariam is really

hot, but she seemed a bit preoccupied.

"Mariam you should have dinner with me at one of my French restaurants, my recipes are the best in all of France," Oliver said proudly

leaning over Mariam.

Mariam just closed her eyes and twitched in annoyance.

"Forget about that Mariam, I will buy you the finest attire in all of Italy, and the rarest of jewels " Enrique said proudly leaning even

closer to her. Mariam was stuck between them, with no escape.

Hmm what about Emily? I've never really thought of us as more than friends, I mean our personalities were completely different. She's

a brainiac, quiet and a bit tough and harsh at times. Whilst I'm a little more laid back type.

"Some chamomile tea please," Emily said to waitress.

The waitress turned to me.. what did I say I was having again? Pasta?

"Yes can I have the grilled chicken with the special sweet sauce,"

I wonder if Emily is going out with anyone already, I can ask her. Wait? That wasn't what I was going to order was it? Anyways

maybe if I can work up enough courage I will ask her. Maybe?

I took the flyer out my pocket and glanced at it again, but not before Enrique hastily grabbed it out of my hand.

"What is this?" he asked squinting a bit, his sky blue eyes glided through the text quickly.

"Ohh how interesting a Valentine's party? Is it like school thing?" Enrique asked me

"Uhh.. not exactly a girl from our school is throwing it at her house, it's suppose to be really good," I replied sweatdropping.

"You guys can come if you want?" Mariah smiled flipping her pink hair behind her.

"Oh cool," Mariam said excitedly, but her excitement soon turned into fear and annoyance when Oliver and Enrique both stuck their

faces by her and argued who was going to take her.

"Will you guys.. just give it a rest" Mariam twitched angrily.

"Tell us who you are going to go with Mariam?" Oliver asked, then glared competitively at Enrique.

"Yea Mariam," Enrique said glaring back at Oliver.

Mariam sighed and looked to the girls for some answers giving them comprehensive eye contact. I could see Hilary giving her eye

signals saying pick Enrique, then again Mariah was giving eye signals to pick Oliver. Emily wasn't even going to bother, she both

thought they were pathetic.

"Hey since when did Oliver become such a girl chaser I thought that was only Enrique's thing," I whispered sheepishly to Johnny.

"Hmpff, I have no idea. We met her at that Beyblading tournament she kicked both their buts really good. Oliver thought her

beyblading style was artsy and graceful. However when he saw Enrique all over her he got mad and since then they've been battling it

out, it's pathetic," Johnny said.

"They came all the way from Europe and followed her here..?" I asked again in awe.

"What people do when they have money.." Johnny commented and placed his hand on his forehead in disbelief. We listened to Oliver

and Enrique grumble and argue.

"Mariam go with me not that uncouth buffoon," Enrique said

"Uncouth? I have more grace and class than you'll ever have you obsolete idiot,"

Hilary tilted over to Emily,gigged and commented,

"Watching English people curse is funny,"

Emily actually chuckled to herself.

"Why don't you guys just beybattle it out?" Tyson suggested sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"What! Girls aren't prizes to be won!" Mariah yelled at Tyson who just smirked.

"Actually that's not such a bad idea," Mariam said smirking herself "Maybe we can settle this in a more mature fashion."

"Yea you guys need some practice," Johnny grunted.

"Alright then, get ready for a but-whooping Oliver!" Enrique said confidently getting up out of his chair.

"After we have dinner," Mariam scolded grabbing his sleeve and pulling him back down.

Everyone laughed a bit, this was going to be interesting.

**Tyson POV- at the park**

It was a little after 6 when we arrived at one of our favorite training spots. The green slopes near the road and by the bridge. I couldn't

believe they actually took my advice? A beybattle for a girl? They had got to be nuts, what's so great about going to the party with

Mariam or winning over her love. I never understood love. I hated love.

Enrique and Oliver had their beyblades ready to go, they were in the launching position, both with fire in their eyes and strong

determination. Mariam was just looking on with her arms folded, she looked a bit nervous.

"Don't kill each other now!" Mariah called out and giggled excitedly.

"Yea," Hilary giggled along too.

Ug Hilary, the sight of her and Kai will haunt me for the rest of my life. I was standing on the opposite side of the beydish far away

from her.

I hated her, I never wanted to talk to or see her again, or Kai. Then again why do I even care?

"1….2…..3….LET IT RIP!" Enrique and Oliver both yelled at the same time.

"Go Amphilyon!" Enrique yelled without wasting anytime calling unto his bit beast.

"Go Unicolyon!" Oliver said doing the same.

I knew their bitbeasts, they were very powerful and they collided head on.

Why Hilary and Kai? I had absolutely no idea there was anything going on between them. Why do I feel… kind of hurt. I want to

ignore it, but I can't why? What the heck is wrong with me?

"Go go go!" Ray and Max were chanting along with the girls who seem to be having fun. I'm trying to focus on the battle and maybe

observe if their style had changed any from when we last met but every time I looked across I saw Hilary and I felt weird.

"I will win this one for you Mariam my love!" Enrique yelled confidently.

"What ever," Oliver growled.

Johnny leaned over to Mariam and said,

"You are great motivation, maybe you should stick around with us for awhile,"

"Oh please, "Mariam said and rolled her eyes.

The beybattle went on for only 3 minutes. Their skills were both pretty much equally matched but it was still a shocker when

both their beyblades knocked each other out of the dish at the exact same time.

"What the.." Max began saying.

"It's a tie," Ray said shaking his head.

"Then let's go again!" Oliver yelled taking up his beyblade again.

So they went again.

This time for 7 minutes, but it was a tie again. So they went again..and again and again and again…

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Enrique huffed and puffed tiredly in frustration.

"Yea.. we are evenly matched," Oliver sighed wiping some beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Ok then, there is only one thing left to do!" Mariam said taking out her beyblade and holding it up from both Enrique and Oliver to get

a good look at it.

"What are you suggesting?" Enrique asked.

Was it just me or was there a hint of nervousness in Enrique's voice.

"You gotta beybattle me baby and which ever one of ya'll can beat my superior skills is worthy of taking me out," Mariam said

_Muwahahha you go girl! xD Next chapter tomorrow :3_


	7. Catfight

_I'm sorry if my writing is seeming to get worst, cause I want to add in so many semi-plots and I'm missing out huge chunks of details and descriptions. -- and i always find myself going back 5 paragraphs and re-writing or including something I should have explained.Anyways thanks for the reviews! I love ya'll_

****

**Chapter 7: Cat-fight**

**Tyson's POV- Still at the park**

_"__You gotta beybattle me baby and which ever one of ya'll can beat my superior skills is worthy of taking me out," Mariam said with great confidence, glancing at each of them_

"You can't be serious.." I muttered.

"Shut up Tyson," Mariam barked at me.

"Mariam are you sure about this? What if you lose…?" Hilary whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going to lose," she replied

So then the first battle was between her and Enrique.

Hilary stepped back and joined Mariah and Emily. Emily just observed carefully without saying a single word

"Usually I'll go a little bit easy on girls but under these circumstances." He said shrugging then he prepared his beyblade for launching.

"You are going to regret saying that, I'm not a bon bunny I'm tough as nails, and may I remind you that I have already kicked your butt last time we met in Europe."

Mariam said doing the same.

"Well this time the stakes are different," Enrique said.

"Hurry up and lose Enrique so I can beat her next" Oliver said blandly.

Enrique just hmppff at Oliver and gave Mariam a flirtatious wink before they began.

However before the match could have begun it began to rain heavily, and lightning began flashing across the sky.

"Aww man," Oliver grumbled.

"It's late anyways, we can finish this up tomorrow, after school" Mariah suggested.

So I guess that was that, too bad I really wanted to see how this was going to turn out.

**3rd person POV -Wednesday morning, the day before Valentines day**.

The rain from the previous night had left the school grounds soaking with mud and ominous clouds were in sky, hence making the day quite unpleasant. Mariah usually met with Ray early in the morning before class starts, you know just to greet him. She was looking forward to meeting him this particular morning because Valentines day was tomorrow and she was eager to sweet talk him, maybe so he'll give her something special that day.

'Arrg where is he' Mariah thought impatiently.

A few minutes later she saw Ray coming up towards her, but what was this? He was walking with a red head girl, chattering and laughing together like they each other forever! She was wearing a simple blue top and grayish skirt, her hair was tied in a pigtail behind her and reached her back.

'What the heck is this!' Mariah thought angrily as they approached her.

"Good morning Mariah!" Ray greeted happily.

"Good morning Ray," Mariah greeted back clenching her teeth a bit.

The red head smiled and waved at her.

"This is Salima," Ray introduced, "She's from a beyblading group called the Team Psychic, we had a run in with them a year aback,"

"Hi there, nice to meet you," Salima greeted nicely at Mariah.

Mariah wasn't impressed, who was this red-head chick hanging out with her darling Ray!

"What are you doing here?" Mariah asked, with her teeth still clenched tightly together, forcing a smile.

"Oh I just wanted to stop by and see how the Beybreakers were doing, since we were coming to this area on some beyblading business. Do you beyblade?"

'Damn straight I beyblade and I'll kick your, skimpy ass anyday' Mariah thought.

"Yea Ray and I use to be on the same team together, before he joined the Beybreakers, soI guess you can I say I do" she decided to say instead.

"Anyways Mariah, I was going to show Salima around town after school, wanna come?" Ray offered.

'Oh crap what to do? Should I go? Show her that Ray and I are together and rub in her face or….'

"No thanks I have plans for this afternoon both you guys go have fun," Mariah said smiling fakely, waving her hand in the air.

'Maybe I'll spy on them and see if Ray really does like her instead of me' Mariah thought.

"I got to go Salima, I'll catch up with you later today ok?" Ray smiled at her.

"Sure Ray, catch you later, nice meeting you Mariah" Salima smiled and waved again at Mariah and Ray, then went off.

Mariah just retreated into the school halls in deep contemplation then she met up with Tyson, Max, Zeo and this other dude she didn't recognize. He had semi spikey hair, blue hair and keen blue eyes, he was rather good-looking if she might add.

"Hey Mariah!" Max greeted first, all bubbly as usual.

"Hey Maxie, hey guys" Mariah greeted back, her eyes still on the stranger.

"Oh this is Kane, Mariah," Zeo said.

"Kane?" she repeated.

"Yup quite he is beyblader, he's here visiting for awhile, he's from a team called Team Psychic."

"Hey, what's up," he said smiling at Mariah with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm cool. Team Psychic like that other girl, what's her name? Salima," Mariah said.

"Yea, she's was with Ray right?" he asked.

"Yes she was, how'd you know?" Mariah asked, she felt herself clenching her teeth again.

"Oh she and Ray are really good friends, they beybladed each other when we first met with the beybreakers. I had a feeling they'd want to catch up," he replied casually.

**Mariah's POV- Cafeteria with the rest of the girls**

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is," I growled angrily taking a huge bite out of my cheese and pickled hamburger.

"Oh Salima I think I remember her, she's kinda nice.." Hilary began to say sweatdropping, but I was freaking pissed and I cut her off.

"I'm going to find out exactly what she's up to!" I took bite after bite of cheeseburger and swallowed in huge gulps, the rest of the girls looked at me in fear. Damn straight they had better be scared, no one comes near my darling Ray or they'll to deal with me.

"Oh come on Mariah you know she can't compete with you," Hilary said nervously, probably forcing herself to take my side.

"Yea I mean you're carrying a lot of package," Max suddenly butted in, he bent down and poked my right boob.

"ARRG YOU JERK!" I yelled at the top of lungs then elbowed him in the head and his head came crashing down on the bench.

"Mariah calm down," Hilary said standing up. Emily dropped her ham sandwich and rushed over to help Max whose head was bleeding.

"Max you alright?" she said shaking him, his eyes just swirled around in dizziness.

I was on a rampage, especially since Ray wasn't even around now to reassure me, then more problems came.

"Hi there biotch," a curly blonde girl came up to Hilary.

"Oh hey Jessie," Emily grumbled.

Jessie was the name of that curly blonde haired girl, there is only one way to describe her, stuck-up and preppy. She was also followed by 5 or 6 other girls. The Kai fangirl club

"Oh.. that's your name Jessie," Hilary gulped.

"Yea that's my name, how can you like not know," she said stretching her neck out at Hilary and snapping her fingers.

"Why are you guys so worked up I haven't seen Kai ever since… since.. since Monday, e..e ifact I haven't seen or t.t.t.tt.ttalked to him since then," Hilary stuttered pathetically.

Hilary held a can of coke in her hand, which she was drinking only for it to be smacked out of her hands by Jessi.

Everyone gasped and cafeteria itself feel quiet, Hilary's white taint top was now stained and dripping with brown sticky coke.

I gasped, that was completely uncalled for!

"What is you're problem!" I screeched.

"Stay out of this!" Jessi screeched back waving her finger at me, nearly sticking her long finger nail in my eye.

You had no idea how badly I wanted to pull out her hair and strangle her, but I had to keep my cool. Hilary was shaking in fear, because this time she had no where to run and had been publicly embarrassed, this looked like it was about to get ugly. Until, by some miracle, Kai showed up, usually he rarely showed up in the cafeteria, but this time he just waltz right in.

All the fangirls, Hilary and everyone in the cafeteria was silent. He noticed something was up, but just grunted and said,

"What?"

A moment of silence past before one of the other fangirls yelled out,

"Tell us Kai are you and Hilary going out?"

"Hilary? No what are talking about?" he grunted again.

"Te.." one of the girls started saying before being cut off by Jessi

"A source told us that you too were together," Jessi said walking up to Kai and smiling flirtatiously. Ug what a… ug nevermind.

"No? I don't like her that way. Never will" he replied just raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..really?" Jessi replied all giggly.

The all the fangirls just started jumping up and down like idiots and started squealing and started surrounding Kai. What in the Heck just happened?

**Tyson's (short) POV**

Did I hear what I thought I heard? Kai and Hilary aren't at it?

_I'm purposely making fun of those Kai and Hilary fans muwahaha!But who knows? If I'm convincedI might have a change of heart.giggle_


	8. Making Up One's Mind

_Sorry for not updating in awhile :D I had alot of drawing to catch up on, now that i'm back on my regular computer, but the fanfic goes on, and things are gettign really HOT! as Valentines draws nea__r_

**Chapter 8: Making up One's mind**

**Hilary's POV**

What the heck was that! First he kisses me, Then he tells me he doesn't like me that way! I feel so humiliated.

I looked down at my stained taint top, then glanced around at everyone in the cafeteria. Some people had returned to their lunch, some were gawking at me, others were just giggling. I had to get out of here, so I ran away straight out of the cafeteria to the girl's bathroom to cry my eyes out.

"Hilary wait," I heard Emily call out to me as I ran out. Wait for what?

Who told on us in the first place! Tyson? He was the only one that was there.

I am so stupid, I'll have to deal with him later.

**3rd person POV- After school**

It was such a dramatic day for Mariah. First Ray shows up all friendly with some random girl, then her friend Hilary was humiliated and taunted by a bunch of pathetic bimbos. However things were going to get even more dramatic, Ray had been avoiding her all day which was very strange and suspicious and now he was taking Salima around town.

"Aha there they are," Mariah snickered peering behind a tree.

She saw Ray and Salima chattering again, all happy and friendly like that morning.

"Ooooh, you try anything red-head and you'll have me and my sharp claws and fangs to deal with," Mariah hissed.

"Hey after we check out the beyblade shop let's go get a bite to eat at Diner Lite, it's a neat restaurant around here, with burgers and stuff," Ray said to Salima as they walked into the shop.

"Sure sounds like a plan," Salima said smiling back at Ray.

'Ahh the Diner Lite eh?' Mariah repeated to herself with a glint in her eye.

Mariah ran over to the Diner Lite restaurant immediately. It was your typical fast food restaurant with a few booths and tables and chairs, all painted in whites and reds. She saw a waitress waltzing around, the waitress suddenly turned somewhere to what seemed like a storeroom. That was when Mariah made her move.

25 minutes later.

"Hi welcome to Diner Lite may I take your order," A waitress with black hair tied up in a bun said to Ray and Salima.

"Sure I'll have a hotdog with onions and some sprite," Ray said

"I'll have the spicy chicken sandwich and some vanilla coke,"Salima said to the waitress then smiled at Ray, who smiled back.

"Coming right up," the waitress said clenching her teeth, forcing a smile.

"You look awfully familiar? Have we met somewhere?" Ray asked the waitress.

"Who. M.me? Nah you must have me mixed up with s.s.someone else," the waitress stuttered, before hurrying off to the kitchen.

'Whew that was close, time to get to work' Mariah said adjusting her black wig and her diner Lite cap.

She got Ray his hotdog but took some a bottle of Tabasco sauce and smoother it in Salima's chicken sandwich.

"heheh let's see how you handle the spicyness Miss redhead heh heh," Mariah said to herself putting their orders on a tray including their drinks, grinning a devious evil grin. 'Hmmpf forget her drink' Mariah said leaving a cup of sprite behind.

"Here's your order, oh by the way the machine with the vanilla coke is having some technical difficulties, so it's going to take awahile, enjoy your meal " Mariah said smiling a friendly smile at Ray and Salima, who both said thank you.

She hurried behind the cashier counter to observe them. Salima took a bite of the sandwich and immediately her facial expression changed to one of discomfort.

"This, is really hot!" she exclaimed to Ray.

"Are you alright would you like a sip of my drink?" he asked politely.

Mariah twitched at this kind gesture.

"No this is great I love things with a spicy kick, usually when I order something spicy it's more like mild to me, but this great!" she exclaimed.

Mariah face-faulted behind the counter in shock.

"What the heck! I try to sabotage her food and I end up making it more to her liking! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Mariah muttered angrily below her breath, shaking in absolute pissed-offness . She was so distracted with mumbling angrily to herself she almost didn't notice the girl she stole the outfit from had been found and released from the storage room.

"Oh crap, gotta disappear" Mariah said making a dash for it.

**Tyson's POV- Practicing as Usual at his Kendo household**

Today at school was kind of weird. I was really happy with meeting up with Kane again, who I haven't seen in ages. Too bad he couldn't come and practice with me today. He said he had only come for some personal beyblading business of some sorts, he didn't tell us what exactly. Then there was that incident with Hilary, Hilary, that annoying brat of a girl, kind of left me sad. Kai didn't come and practice as often with us anymore so I didn't bother to confront him about the incident before that. Anyways I was practicing by myself at home. Ray was out with Salima, I think Mariam was bey-battling with Oliver an Enrique we lost track of them after yesterday so I'm not exactly sure. Max, Kenny and Zeo went to this junior beyblading tournament with kids and stuff, I'm not into that kinda stuff. Kai as usual was somewhere out there by himself. Hilary, well forget about her I wasn't expecting her to show up. She seemed like she needed time by herself for awhile.

"Hey T-bone look who I found strolling about ere" Grampa suddenly showed up. He had his hand on Hilary's shoulder, she looked frightened and hesitant.

"Hil you should keep an eye on him, make sure he gets his skillz good and sharp, dig?" he said grinning at her then at me. Was he crazy? If only he knew the relationship status with me and Hilary, if we had one at all that is.

Dragoon retreated from spinning idly in the beydish and into my hands.

Grampa just kind of pushed Hilary towards me and left like that. We just looked at each other in silence, either us didn't know what to say I guess.

"I'm sorry Tyson," Hilary muttered.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything," I said quickly.

"You know, with Kai and me, I didn't explain properly to anyone because I was afraid if anyone found out. It was kind of an accident it didn't do it purposely I swear," she said, then sat down on the wooden deck. I just 'hmmpffed' and said.

"Why would I be upset over that? I'm over it anyways," I lied.

"You're lying Tyson, I've seen you, every time a guy tries to get my attention you get all mad."

"What are you trying to say," I said getting knots in my stomach.

"Tyson just tell me why?" she asked pleadingly. I knew what answer she was expecting, but was I really going to give it to her?

"You're being silly Hilary," I replied quickly not even facing her, I couldn't look at her.

There was short moment of silence when I think I heard her get up behind me.

"Okay I just wanted to clear that up, tell your grampa I was feeling sick and had to leave.."

"Wait Hilary," I said turning to her. I looked at her face to face, gazing into her hazel eyes. Her expression wasn't confident and perky as usual, it was filled with depression, defeat and hopelessness.

"Um.. ok maybe I do get a little upset, I don't know why. That's the truth. I guess I..I" I began saying barely whispering out the last parts. What was I doing? Why am I saying this?

"Tyson just tell me if you love me or not," she said bluntly.

My heart suddenly paced faster, I didn't know what to do or what to say, because I honestly didn't know.

She couldn't take the silence and tension anymore and walked off before even waiting for me to reply. It was probably a good thing that she left, because I might have said something that I didn't want to say

_oh so sad so sad.so confusing who will Hilary end up with in the end! Kai or Tyson! I'm the writer and not even I know!_


	9. Reassurance

_As the college draw near I'm going to updating les often TT anyways onwards :O_

**Chapter 9:Reassurance**

**Mariah POV**

Okay I've been following them all day today and I haven't seen Salima put the moves on Ray yet, but I'm still watching them. I am watching you.

I followed them to the park, to some famous Beyblading facilities and other places around town. I was disguised in blonde wig this time and huge red sunglasses.

It was a bit crowded around town and I had a hard time keeping track of them. I tried my best to quickly nudeg past people who refused to get out of my way.

"Whoops sorry," I apologized sheepishy as I bumped into this gruffy looking businessman. He just huffed and went on his way.Asshole. Anyways where..Oh no I think I may have lost Salima and Ray. Oh Oh wait I think I see her, I saw a bit of her hair disappear into a hotel. I recognize that red hair anywhere. It must have been her hotel! GOD KNOWS WHAT THEY WILL BE DOING IN THERE! I _must_ stop this at once!

I tried to get into the elevator before they did but it already going up before I could have caught them. I ran up to the clerk at the check-in counter, a quiet looking brunette.

"Can you tell me which room Salima is in?"

"Salima?" she repeated.

"Did I stutter?" I asked, glaring at her a bit.

"Um.. I can't give you that information unless you have personal business.." she muttered trying to dismiss me

"Look, I..I..I'm a beyblader and I'm here to tell her about our match,You know, beyblde?" I said showing my pink beyblade.

"Oh another beyblader well in that case she's in room 102 3rd floor" the clerk said.

"Thank you" I said smiling a bit fakely.

As soon as I got in the elevator I threw off my blonde wig and red glasses and tied my hair up in my favorite pink bow, to make sure they knew it was me! Oh if she tries anything funny it's going to be her and me.When I got off the elevator I held my breath in and puffed myself up until I saw the room door that said 102. Hmmm. I held my ear against the door and listened, she was definitely in there and I heard weird moaning noises coming from inside.Moaning? Was she in pain or something? Wait a second! GOOD LORD! I pressed my ears closer to the door, yup that was definite moaning along with someone saying.

"Ohh yes kiss me,"

WHAT!I pressed my ears harder and my eyes widened in shock.

"I love you" she heard Salima say again.

"NOOO!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I withdrew my bleyblade and launched it fiercely at the door which caused the brass door knob itself to be sliced into pieces like it was paper. I kicked open the door with her foot and yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Get off of my man!"

"Mariah?" Salima said cocking her head to one side confusingly. What the?

I looked more carefully at the figures inside the room.

"Kane!" I exclaimed.

There was Salima sitting on Kane's lap in the corner of their hotel room. As if frozen in motion bothKanes hands were under Salima's shirt around her back and she was holding two separate sides of his shirt which was slowly to become unbuttoned down the middle. They were embarrassed and both blushed madly at the site of being caught about to make-out.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else tehehehe" I giggled stupidly.

Silence.

"Anyways don't let me stop you have a nice day!" I smiled trying to pull the door shut behind me. Oh wait that's right I had sliced the whole thing off so couldn't have shut closed anyways. Teeheeheee, Ray must have broken off with Salima when I had been distracted by that stupid guy in the street then she met up ith Kane,I feel stupid now.

**Ray's POV- Thursday Valentines Morning**

Valentines day seemed more dreary than a day of love and happiness, because it had started raining again, not very heavily but sprinkles of rain splattered all over. I was walking to school hoping to meet Mariah early that morning.

I felt really bad for leaving Mariah the other day; she must have thought something was up. I was really using Mariam as an excuse so maybe later I could have gone out and getMariah aValentines gift. I hope she likes it.

"Hey Mariah," I greeted happily as I saw my pink-haired goddess leaning casually in front of the school doors sheltering from the rain I suppose. As I walked closer she seemed a little worn out, which was odd because usually she's all perky to see me.

"Oh Hi Ray," she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"What's wrong Mariah?" I asked her.

"Well you see Ray I feel really badly,"

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"Well I got kind of jealous when I saw you with Salima,I feel stupid for being mean to her." she sighed placing a hand on her forehead.

"Oh? Well Mariah you don't have to be so paranoid. You know you're the only girl for me," I smiled.

"Really?"

"To be honest I only used Salima as an excuse to go out and get you this," with that I pulled a pink fluffy bear with a pink tied around its neck, just like the one Mariah usually wears, it held a bag of jellybeans in its paws.

"Awww thank you!" she squealed happily.

"No problem, but if you want me to forgive you for snooping around when Mariam and I were out yesterday, you need to go the party with me on Friday,"

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed happily before throwing herself around me into a great big hug.

"Wait a second how do you know I was snooping?" Mariah asked in awe.

"I just know Mariah," I replied.

_Lol that was funny, but things are gunna get even more weird xD prepare for the next chapter xD and soryr if this one was a bit short reviews loved ww_


	10. The worst Valetines you could imagine

_Whew usually I'll write alot of the fanfitction way ahead before I update but I find myself writing a bit short. which means that after this chapter it's going to take me some time to write the rest. If you're getting bored of the fanfic don't worry it'll probably end in the next 4 or 5 chapters._

**Chapter 10: The worst Valentine day you could imagine**

**3rd person POV**

Kai came to school extra early that morning. From his classroom window he saw Hilary coming in and knew that was when he was going to make his move. There was no one around and the setting was absolutely perfect, no one would see or bother him. Or so he thought. He went into her classroom which was practically empty and placed a box of chocolates on her desk then fled, hoping she'll get them before anyone else does. He was wrong

"Ohh I knew it! Kai just denied his love for Hilary as cover up," Jessi said as she saw Kai hurry back to his class. He unaware that she was actually stooped low behind a desk in the back of the classroom. A bunch of her fangirls suddenly popped up around her.

"You girls stall Hilary for awhile I've got something I wanna do here," she commanded them smirking evilly.

Hilary was always early on Thursday mornings because every week on Thursday, as class president, she had to give a report on problems, complaints and suggestions concerning her class and school as a whole.

"Hi Hilary," a girl with short black hair cut to a bob said to her, followed by 2 other girls.

"Uhh. Hi?" Hilary stuttered.

"Look we just wanna like apologise for what happened the other day in the cafeteria. Like that was totally uncool and unfair to you," the girl said.

"Oh.. well it's ok I'm over it," Hilary said uncertainly, then tried to shoulder pass them.

"Wait Hilary I love your skirt!" she suddenly commented.

Hilary just sighed and asked,

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure whatever," the girl shrugged.

"How come if one girl likes Kai you go nuts, but all of you guys like the same guy, why don't ya'll fight over him?" Hilary asked.

"You see we are apart of a fanclub, and if Kai is interested in one of us in the fanclub the rest of us get to be close to him," another girl replied all giggly.

"So it's like team thing?" Hilary confirmed.

"Totally,"

"Very odd," Hilary nodded, then proceeded to head to her class.

Jessi snickered as she carefully untied the box of chocolates that were tied in bright pink ribbon. Inside the regular rectangle shaped box was a lovely assortment of chocolates.

'When I sprinkle some of this on the chocolates it'll make Hilary get so sick she wouldn't even beable to go to the party, and Kai will be all mine' Jessi thought evilly, as she sprinkled a light powered substance over the chocolates, which dissolved as if it was there,then carefully covered it back the way she found them. She looked at the tag and read it aloud mockingly.

"To Hilary from Kai"

* * *

"What in sweet…" Hilary began saying as she saw Tyson coming up the school sidewalk, bright and early to classes, way too early because classes didn't start for at least another hour. He looked like he actually got a good nights sleep, was the world coming to an end? 

"Morning Hilary," Tyson muttered as he tried to shove passed her, then opened the door to enter the school halls, to even bothering to hold it open for her.

Hilary followed him and grumbled at his uncouth behavior.

"That's it?" she muttered.

"What you wanted me to say something else," he grumbled, as he opened the door to their classroom, immediately detecting the box of chocolate on Hilary's desk. He looked at the chocolates then at her.

"Oh how sweet someone left chocolates for me, for Valentines day," Hilary glared at Tyson who obviously forgot.

"Chocolates!" he yelled as he pushed ahead of her and read the tag to see who it was from.

"Kai?" he read aloud.

"What a surprise," Hilary said taking the box of chocolates.

"Arrrg that son of a …" Tyson began saying as he yanked the chocolates out of Hilary's hands

"Hey what's the big idea!" Hilary yelled

"I'll tell you what's the big idea!" He then untied the ribbon and gobbled down basically the whole box of chocolate, all 11 pieces then grumbled.

"That'll show Kai," then threw the empty box in the bin nearby

"Tyson you didn't! What is your problem!" Hilary screeched, "What is up with you and Kai, you _are_ jealous aren't you, I knew it!"

" I.. I.." Tyson began stuttering. Hilary then stomped off angrily into the hallway, not even bothering to drop her backpack near her desk.

"THAT son of a ! That !" Hilary said screeching, trying hard not to swear. She was so upset that she didn't notice Kai coming around the corner and bumped into him,

"Eppp sor…ry" Hilary said realizing who it was.

"Sorry..Happy Valentines day" he said blandly.

"Oh uh I got your box of chocolates they were great! Thank you!" Hilary lied, she couldn't tell him the truth or it might have caused a great deal of animosity between him and Tyson which would not be good.

"Would you go to the party with me on Friday?" he asked bluntly looking down kind of awkwardly at her. Hilary began to panic she thought he was going to kiss her again.

"Uhh.. Uh," Hilary began stuttering. She turned behind her to see if she could find a way to run away, it wasn't that she didn't want to go with him, it was just that he was asking her at the wrong time. However she saw Tyson spying on them basically, from behind the classroom door.

"Sure Kai I'll go with you!" Hilary agreed loudly hoping Tyson would hear. That was the perfect way to get back at him.

**Max's POV –The Cafeteria that day**

This was my last chance if I was going to ask Emily to go with me. The party was Friday and I really didn't want to go by myself. I swallowed the last of my strawberry jello and tried to gather as much courage as I could to go over to where the girl's usually sat, where Emily sat.

"Hey Maxie!" Mariah greeted all bubbly to me.

"Hi Mariah, hey guys, Happy Valentines day" I said waving to Hilary, Mariahand Emily.

Mariah took a sip of her chocolate milk whilst still staring at me, Hilary was chewing whatever she was eating for lunch that day, staring at me, and Emily just stared at me.

"What?" I said gulping and tugging at the collar of my shirt.

"Where are the other guys?" Hilary asked me.

"Um they are over there I just came over by, myself, hehe" I replied sheepishly as usual.

I saw Mariah give Hilary a suggestive wink and they suddenly took their tray tables and left.

"Hey where are you guys going!" Emily yelled at them.

"You just stay there," Mariah said not even turning back.

Emily looked suspiciously at me.

"Uh.." I felt so dizzy I thought I was going to pass out.

"Sit down Max, what's wrong?" Emily told me.

I gulped again and slid down on the bench opposite of her. Either she had finished eating lunch or she didn't eat anything at all because she had no lunch tray.

"Well Emily I came here because I want to talk to you," I said scratching behind my head, not even looking her in the eye.

"What about?" she asked, totally clueless.

"Well uh.. you see I uh..wanted to ask you" I muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Iwanted to ask if youwouldgothevalentineparty with me?" I said quickly then took out a tiny box of chocolates from my pocket and handed it to her. I reluctantly looked to up to see her expression, if she was shocked, if she was scared? Would she accept?

"I can't. Kenny already asked me," Emily said blandly.

That was the moment when I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces and then those tiny pieces pieced my soul till it bled.

"Sorry Max he beat you to it," Emily said shrugging casually.

_fweee might be awhile till I update but that's ok! thanks for reviews guys!_


	11. Party Time or shouldn't it be?

_After not updating for awhile because, I'm a horrible author who has no regards for the fans of her story.I have decided out of share boredom to finish this thing. Silly me I only have one more chapter to go 3 I apologise if some things in this chapter doesn't make sense cause, I had total forgot whatI was writing about inthis story and, I had to review the last chapters I wrote in order to get in th ejest of things again, so forgive me if it seems different or doesn't make any sense._

**Chapter 11- Party time, or shouldn't it be?**

**Third person POV- Friday Afternoon at the cafeteria**

Mariah, Emily and Hilary were discussing the party that was to be held that night, at their usually spot in the cafeteria.

"So you're going to the party with..?" Mariah asked Emily to repeat.

"The Chief," Emily said smiling a bit slurping on her milkshake.

"The Chief! Wow Kenny I didn't even think he'd have the guts to even ask a girl out. You go Emily," Hilary said.

"What.. hold up girl… but what about Max?" Mariah said.

"Max?" Emily repeated.

"What about Max?" Hilary asked Mariah.

"No duh, I thought that maybe he'd want to go out with you,"

"Well.. he did but Chief already asked me first," Emily sighed.

"Wow I see a love triangle going on here," Mariah winked suggestively at Emily, giving her nudge.

"I feel bad but I don't know, Kenny already asked me first,"

"Hello.. it isn't who asks first it's who you love," Mariah told Emily.

Hilary took a tiny bite of her tuna sub and thought about what Mariah just said, after all she too was caught in a love triangle of her own.

"Ok Emily it's like you were asked to go out with some old guy, before Ashton Klutcher asked you, what are you going to do? Duh dmp the old goat and take the hotter guy,"

"But that's different, Kenny is my friend and, I don't wanna break his heart," Emily said.

"But you easily broke Max's heart, you didn't think about that when you simply said no to him,"

Emily was silent, Mariah did have a point. Emily had already broken Max's heart to avoid breaking Kenny's, but if she choose between them someone would inevitably have their heart broken.

Hilary thought silently about this also, she probably broke Tyson's heart when she accepted Kai's invitation to go with him to the party.

"Yoohoo Hilary," Mariah called out to Hilary who seemed completely caught up in self-thought, mostly guilt.

"What am I? Chocolate milk?" Hilary joked.

Emily looked at her yoohoo chocolate and giggled at the pun.

"But anyways Emily just do what's in your heart either you're in love with Max or Kenny,"

"You know I honestly don't know Hilary," Emily sighed. 'I don't know'

'I know how you feel' Hilary though to herself.

"Hey girls," Zeo said as he sat down next Emily, with a can of mountain dew in his hand.

"Hey Zeo what's up?" Mariah asked.

"What's up? Ha a lot actually," he chuckled.

He explained to them that he was passing by where Mariam and Oliver were beybattling. Apparently Enrique had lost to her and eventually so did Oliver. However, being so dense he didn't know what the whole beybattle was about. He challenged Mariam, won and now he has to take Mariam to the Valentine party.

The girls just gasped and giggled at the whole story; how was it that Zeo just waltz right in and took Mariam right under Enrique and Oliver's noses without even wanting to!

"It's so funny how you find things you don't look for," Mariah chuckled.

"Yea.. I don't care though she's kinda cute anyways," Zeo shrugged blushing a bit.

"Hey guys!" Ray came over, immediately wrapping his arms behind Mariah, she responding by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hilary couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Hey have you guys seen Tyson I haven't seen him all day, what happened?" Emily asked adjusting her glasses.

The guys just snickered and laughed a little bit.

"What?What happened to Tyson?" Hilary insisted to know

"He has the.."

"Shits," Neo finished saying.

"Aww that's not nice," Emily said sticking out her tongue

"Yea he's sick like a dog been home all day," Ray sighed.

"Aww that's too bad,"

"Poor Tyson with an appetite like him he must have gone and eaten something bad without thinking as usual," Emily said.

**After school- Hilary's POV**

Students were flooding the hallways as school ended for the day and for the week. I was in a deep state of thought as usual.

Flash backs

"_Tyson you didn't! What is your problem!" Hilary screeched, "What is up with you and Kai, you're jealous aren't you, I knew it!"_

_--_

"_Hello.. it isn't who asks first it's who you love," Mariah said_

"_But you easily broke Max's heart, you didn't think about that when you simply said no to him,"she told Emily_

_--_

"_Why would I be upset over that? I'm over it anyways," Tyson said._

_--_

"_Yea he's sick like a dog been home all day,"_

"Hey school slut," a voice called to Hilary breaking her from her train of thought, it was Jessi the leader of the Kai fangirl squad.

"Hey does your face hurts you, cause it's sure as hell hurting me," Jessi said sticking her nose up in the air.

"Hey I heard after your parents dropped you off to school they got picked up for littering," I growled.

"Funny," Jessi said.

"Hey how are you feeling today?" one of her followers asked me

"I'm feeling fine, why do you ask,"

Jessi seemed displeased like she was expecting me to be sick or something.

She stared at me for awhile and I stared back at her; I was not going to wimp out like last time. Eventually she huffed and left me alone, I didn't understand something had to be up. Oh well I wasn't going to trouble myself about it, it was going to be a complete waste of my time and energy.

**Friday Night- Emily's POV**

The party Tiffany was throwing was amazing. Her parents were super rich, so the party was being held at her Mansion. There was a huge swimming pool with girl's in their skimpy bikinis hanging out with either their boyfriends or friends. The DJ was playing the latest hits and a few kid's were dancing inside the building, or on the patio that over looked the pool. Everyone I knew was there; Zeo was dancing was Mariam, Ray and Mariah were getting all lovey dovey in a corner somewhere, I saw Zane and Salima disappear upstairs giggling playfully, goodness knows what they're up to. Enrique and Oliver, who had given up there pursuit for Mariam and started checking out other girls at the party.

"Wow your hair smells so good what do you put in it?" one of the girls said playing in Oliver's hair.

"He uses, the exact same thing I use, my darlings" Enrique said.

I just chuckled to myself at their silliness. Even though we might have gotten in trouble, there was some alcohol at the party, not any hard stuff just some coke and rum. Johnny who was already a bit anti-social was sitting around helping himself to one. However I guess I lied when I said everyone I knew was there; Kai was no where to be found and Kenny didn't show up either. Unfortunately I explained the situation to him and I said I going by myself, wasn't much fun though, just sitting on a chair in the corner watching everyone else having fun. I'm not surprised; I'm not one of those girls who have good times, with guys anyways. Max wasn't here either, I didn't expect him to be, not after what happened. However Hilary there was one person who should have showed up but didn't? So where in the hell was she?

**Tyson's POV**

-Granger household-

'Arrg how could I let this happen to me' I groaned to myself as I squirmed in the warmth of my futon. I was home sick as puppy from some sort of stomach illness, his grampa ordered him to stay in bed.

'Shit, just my luck..' and just on cue I had a sudden urge to flee to the bathroom again, I grumbled as I fumbled down the hall to the bathroom. When I came back 20 minutes later all I wanted to do was to lie down and go to sleep, so I wouldn't feel the pain. However I was shocked when I saw Hilary kneeling next to my futon.

"Huh? What do you want ?" I grumbled.

"I came to check up on you," she muttered under her breath.

"Why aren't you at the party with Kai," I grumbled feeling a heaviness in my heart.

"Come lie down, your sick Tyson,"

I just grumbled but listened to her. Surprisingly when I returned to my futon she placed her hand on my forehead. I blushed. 'What.. is she doing,'

"You have a slight fever Tyson," she said to me.

"Yea yea tell me something I don't know," I grunted. I could feel my face growing warmer, I knew I was blushing. How could I not, Hilary's touch was so soft, so caring, it was like I was under her spell.

"Tyson, I decided not to go to the party,"

"Why not?"

"Because you're sick and I felt you'd be lonely"

"Oh really.." I said turning my face away from her.

"Tyson I'm not in love Kai,"

"Oh yea, that's kinda hard to believe you.." I was cut short when she sudden pressed her lips against mine. An electric feeling surged down my spine and I felt numb and I didn't know what it was all about but I kissed her back anyways. Then she slowly broke away and smiled at me.

"I love you Tyson, I do I honestly do, no more games anymore," she whispered into my ears.

"Well I.. I.. love you too Hilary. I guess I was so.. arg I don't know.I was afraid you'd just break my heart so I just yelled at you instead, I'm sorry," I finally said. I guess I did have feelings towards, she was so beautiful after all, she was always beautiful. I placed my hand behind her head and pulled back into another passionate kiss. Suddenly it was like I wasn't sick anymore, all my physical pain seem to melt away with her touch. Before I knew it I was kissing her more and more, I couldn't stop I was completely drunk on her love. She rolled over on top of me and began kissing me along my neck, as I wrapped my arms around her gently sliding my hands up her shirt along her back.

"Hey you kids better have some protection, ya dig! I dun think I'm ready to be a Great-grampa right now,ehehe" Grampa chuckled as he walked by my room. Hilary and I immediately broke from each other's embrace in utter embarrassment. ARRG why'd he have to spoil everything, oh well he didn't spoil everything, at least I knew for sure how Hilary feels towards me.

_finally chappie coming soon gasp who's gunna hook u with who?_


	12. The final hookups

I c_ould have dragged this story on and on but I lost my humourous touch to it so i decided to just cop out and end it XD muwahaha enjoy the final chapter _

**Chapter 12: So everyone hooks up, but not everyone**

**Third person POV- At the Party**

The music was blasting, techno, with a heavy beat, everyone was dancing in the dark room with flashes of color lights sweeping over them. Couples were dancing together, some even doing a few suggestive dirty dances together. Mariah and Rei were still making out in a corner somewhere and Oliver and Enrique were dancing with a bunch of girls. Emily watched in boredom as everyone laughed and had fun, everyone but her.

'I should have gone with Kenny,' she thought. 'But it wouldn't feel right' she clutched her glass of sprite and watched thoughtful as it changed colors with the lights floating about the room.

"Emily?"

"Huh?" Emily looked up

"Hey," a familiar face said.

"Max" Emily exclaimed as he plopped down near the mini bar by her.

His blonde hair stood out in the dim lights and his bright blue eyes shined as well. He was wearing a aqua green collar shirt with gold rims at the end of the short sleeves and black jeans.

"Hey can I have coke, mix it in with some of whatever you got," Max told the person serving the drinks, ignoring Emily for a moment.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Emily exclaimed as he took a drink with alcohol in it.

"What?" he said taking the glass and gulping down half of its contents in one sitting.

Emily turned the other way feeling a bit awkward; she pretended to turn her focus on something else. 'Great, I thought Max wasn't going to show now that he's here what am I suppose to tell him?'

"So where's Kenny?" Max asked.

"Hmm..?" Emily mumbled.

"Kenny, I thought you were going with Kenny?"

"Yea.. I lied and told him I was sick and wasn't going,"

"What? Why?"

"Cause…" she drifted off. "I just felt bad for blowing you off the way I did the other day, you know I was so insensitive," Emily said looking down into her empty glass.

"Oh.. why? If you love Chief then maybe you should go out.. with.. him.. I mean yea.. I'll get over you eventually." Max mumbled back silently but still loud enough for Emily to hear over the music. Suddenly the music changed from loud and energetic to something more calming and slow, that special song just for the couples.

"Hey, wanna dance with me," Emily motioned with her head to the dance floor.

"Uh.. are you sure?" he muttered feeling a bit unsure.

"Yea," she titled her head and smiled, "Let's dance,"

**Max's POV**

Emily looked beautiful, she wasn't her glasses anymore, but probably contacts and her hair was set a little bit more neatly than usual. I couldn't believe it? Emily wanted to dance with me? How come? What about Kenny I thought she loved him. All those thoughts just mixed into my head as her sweet soft hands lead me to an empty spot on the dance floor. I had never danced with a girl before in my life! I didn't know what to do, but Emily slid her body close to mine and guided my hands around her waist whilst she placed her hands behind my neck. We swayed to slow tempo, surprisingly in perfect sync, I didn't do anything dumb, I just decided to let her guide me and I'd follow.

"I just want one dance Max that's all; I've been sitting here at this party all by my lonesome self,"

"Oh?"

"I dunno I just agreed to go out with Kenny cause, well the other girls said I should and he asked and uh I thought it was a good idea," she said.

"Oh," my heart started to beat faster as our foreheads leaned against each other during that slow trance like song. I could almost taste her breath on my lips.

"Well then why did you come by yourself?" I asked.

"I don't know I thought one of the girls would keep me company but obviously not," she sighed.

"Well I'm here. I'll keep you company if you'd like,"

She smiled and titled her nose against mine, "That'd be nice,"

'Oh my gosh our faces are so close, is gunna kiss me? But I thought..' soon the song changed back to an energetic fast paced beat and everyone around started cheering and dancing again, with even more people flooding the floor.

"I gunna go get another drink," she said pulling away from me, awww man I was so close.

"Sure," I said following her back over to the mini bar.

"Hey can I have some coke, and put a little something extra in it," she said winking at me.

I just looked at her in awe.

"Ohh Emily's being a naughty girl," I teased.

"Well, might as well give it a try, what's wrong with a little bit adventurous," she grinned.

Granger household

Hilary's POV

I sat there in room which was dark except for the moonlight that shone through the windows and the door. Tyson was asleep on my lap, he was so cute when he's asleep. I was just sorry he couldn't come to the Valentine party we could've had fun. I looked at his sleeping face as stroked his head gently as to not wake him up. He shifted a bit.

"Hey Hilary," he whispered with his eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"I just.. wanted to say I'm sorry.. for all the mean things I said…in the past," he mumbled half asleep.

"haha really?" I chuckled.

"Yea, I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't apart of the team, we really need you Hilary, ok?" he opened his eyes slightly to look at me.

"Ok Tyson, thanks," I smiled.

"What about you?" he whispered.

"What about me?"

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?"

"For what? You gave me much more of a harder time than I did,"

"What? You are the one who starts all the arguments in the first place," he said raising his voice a bit louder than a whisper.

"That's not true Tyson," I said a bit louder at a normal tone.

"Oh yea, you are always criticizing me for everything I do. Oh Tyson why are you irresponsible, Oh Tyson get up off your butt we got to go train,"

"Well it's true, you need to start focusing and setting your priorities straight,"

"There you go arguing with me again!"

"I didn't start it you idiot,"

"Hilary why do you have to be so insensitive,"

"Me I'm not being insensitive!" I started to yell

"Yes you are!" Tyson yelled back.

I 'hmmpfed' and dropped Tyson's head from my lap onto the pine floor as I stood up, it landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ah! Son of a …" Tyson exclaimed grabbing the back of his head sitting upright.

"Serves you right, I'm leaving!" I yelled.

"Fine then leave! I didn't need you here anyways," Tyson grumbled.

"Fine!" I yelled and left the room with Tyson grumbling something at me which I didn't hear. So we might never stop arguing but I still love him I guess.

Third POV

Back at the Party.

Max and Emily were at the mini-bar drinking it up.

"Yea I remember that was hilarious that time your mom took us to Colorado for that tournament, that guy was a moron but you sure showed him," Emily giggled hysterically.

"Yea," Max laughed along as well. They both obviously had too much coke and rum.

"In here is so crowded let's go somewhere else," Max said getting up but almost falling over.

"Woah woah careful," Emily said catching him before he fell on his face. They just started giggling and laughing as they made their way outside into the big courtyard which had a few kids around chatting and walking bout taking in some fresh air. It must have been 1 am in the morning.

"Woah it's getting late you better get going Emily," Max said swaying a bit.

"Me? No way I'm having way to much fun," she grinned as she leaned over to Max a little closer.

"Woah you're definitely drunk," Max said putting his arm around her for support.

"Me? No way you're the one who had too much to drink," Emily giggled as she stopped walking to catch her breath. Before she knew it she was staring up into Max's deep blue eyes and he was staring back at her. 'He is so cute,' Emily thought.

"Emily?" Max said as he pulled her in closer to him.

"Hmm?" Emily said with her eyes half open as she prepared to kiss Max, whose lips were just inches from hers. They reluctantly kissed softly but then started to kiss more passionately. Emily wrapped her arms around Max's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. After a moment they both looked at each and chuckled, they were both obviously high from the caffeine, sugar and alcohol. Max held onto Emily's hand and began to pull her towards a private spot somewhere around the mansion. There was this place somewhere outside, a door that lead into some sort of storage room, it was completely empty. Max and Emily just looked at each other giggling then looked behind them to make sure no one saw where they were going. 'What am I doing, all of a sudden I feel,' Max thought trailing off.

They slipped behind a couple of boxes near a corner and began to continue kissing again. Max leaned Emily against the wall and began kissing her along the neck. Emily felt herself tremble a bit and her heart start to race as Max pressed his lips against her bare skin. She wanted to feel his skin so badly she just had to; so she slipped her hands under Max's shirt and caressed his back. 'I don't know what I'm doing anymore I just got to have her, she's so beautiful,' Max thought as he started kissing her down the neck to her collar bone. Emily started feeling light-head and a bit weak, from all the high emotions. She slowly began to slide to the wooden floor and Max followed. Soon she was laying flat on the floor and Max was onto of her, he began to tug at her buttoned blouse.

"I love you Emily," he uttered in her ears.

"I.. love you too Max," she uttered back.

**Conclusion**

_So I guess that was it. Max and Emily hooked up thanks to a bit of rum and coke. Tyson and Hilary still had their differences but they were crazy about each other nonetheless and Mariah and Rei vowed their love for each other no matter what. Zeo and Mariam got together after the party and continued to see each other even though Mariam traveled a lot. Zane and Salima were always together and continued to stay together. As for everyone else… sucks to be you. There is my conclusion, or is it? Or do I sense a sequel coming on only time will tell. I was tempted to do Micheal Emily... but... uh I erased Michael and put Max's name in it cause I love him sooooo much.. anyways the end. final reviews appreciated. Lol I would have extended this chapter but I think I'll let you guys use your imagination XD. teeheee_


End file.
